Rise of a King
by TheClearDragon
Summary: Having lost everything to the village, he had lived out his life in solitude, watching the villages achieve peace. One day he is visited by 4 individuals that will change everything for him. Pairing undecided. OP!Naruto, Asshole!Zeus, Fem!Percy. Suck at Summaries.


Naruto sighed, sitting inside a cave before a fire. He closed his eyes, resting his forehead against his legs which were pulled up to his chest. He let out a slow breath as he let his heart slow. He had just woke up from another nightmare.

He slowly let out a breath as he lifted his head and stared into the flames of the fire, losing himself in the memories of the worst day of his life.

 **(Warning will be Graphic and Messed up)**

 _ **Flashback -**_

 _Naruto slowly lifted his head, groaning. The last thing he remembered was being surrounded by Anbu before everything went dark. He slowly looked around but what he saw made his heart stop._

 _In front of him was his wife of 8 years, Hyuga Hinata. She was tied to a chair, bruises adorning her skin and fresh cuts with a pool of blood beneath her. He tried to launch himself at her, but the ties around his body restricted his movement. He roared out in anger and frustration, yet nothing he did would let him move forward._

 _He heard movement and turned blood red eyes with a slit in each to the area he heard the movement from. He saw his ex teammate Sasuke Uchiha walking with his ever arrogant smirk on his face, his hands holding a blood kunai with blood marring his white shirt._

" _What are you doing, Sasuke?! Are you the one who did this to Hinata?!" Naruto demanded, straining against the restraints._

 _Sasuke grinned, an insane glint in his eyes, "Why yes I did. You see, this is what happens when you do not obey me, an Elite Uchiha. I told you to hand over the Biju, yet you ignored me every time, even going so far as to make fun of me. Well I couldn't let that stand. So I spoke with the Council and they agreed that it would be best if the Biju sealed inside you were resealed inside those who are loyal to the village with me gaining the strongest, the Kyubi."_

 _Naruto growled, his canines growing and sharpening as his anger rose._

" _So we decided since you would not willingly do this, we would kidnap you and your family and make them see the wrong of their ways. Your daugher and son were so easy to deal with, I can still hear the screams coming from them as my kunai sliced through them slowly…" He licked his lips, his eyes glossing over, not seeing the destroyed Naruto before him._

" _The screams of your daughter were music to my ears as I slowly peeled her skin from her bones, feeling the blood flowing through my fingers…"_

 _Naruto bowed his head, bloody tears falling from his eyes. The Biju within him were raging, trying to break through the seal to tear the Uchiha apart for what he did. Naruto looked up into the eyes of his wives and couldn't hold back the tears anymore and felt them fall harder and faster._

 _The look his wife was giving him broke his heart. She smiled softly at him, as if knowing what was going to happen. He saw the blood staining her milky skin, her tears washing the dried blood on her cheeks away. The look she gave him was filled with love and forgiveness, even as Sasuke moved behind her, the bloodied kunai placed at her throat and was slowly pulled across._

 _Naruto couldn't tear his eyes away as the life left his wife's eyes._

 _Something inside him snapped at seeing that, and seeing that behind his now dead wife was his twins, Boruto and Himawari, dead corpses hanging there, skin peeled off in sections on their bodies, parts of their arms and legs bent in ways that aren't natural._

 _ **With the Bijuu in the mindscape -**_

 _Kurama was glowing with rage and power and the others seeing this, were silenced. They had never seen this side of Kurama in so many years, or ever, not even when their father died. His tails were moving slowly behind him, his fur standing on end and his eyes glowing with a hatred so great, it scared the others._

 _He spoke, yet his voice held none of his rage or hate, it seemed calm, and this scared them greatly._ " _ **Konoha needs to pay. They have spit on the teachings of our Father, and have spit on the things our container has done to save them. They willing allowed two innocent children to be tortured and killed and only because they would not side with them against their father, even unto their dying breath… They deserve to feel the full wrath of us all…"**_

 _Shukaku spoke up, not a single part of his insane self showing,_ " _ **How? No matter how much chakra we send through the seal gets through! We can't do anything to help him!"**_

 _Kurama shook his head, his eyes glowing brighter,_ " _ **There is only one way, yet I believe it is the right choice. This village does not deserve to be left alive. It deserves to feel what a TRUE monster is…"**_

 _Gyuki spoke up this time, shocked,_ " _ **You mean for us to combine, don't you?"**_

" _ **Yes. Our time is over. Naruto does not deserve what has been done to him. There is one thing you must all know. Naruto's mother was not who she said she was. She is truly a Goddess of another Pantheon in another world. Her true name is Hera the Goddess of Marriage, Family, and Home. She came to this world to get away from her abusive and cheating husband, to have a new start for a while away from him.**_

" _ **When she died, she could have came back in her Godly form to take Naruto back, yet she didn't. She abandoned her son here to the villagers. I believe she will one day return to try to get Naruto back. I believe Naruto deserves to see his mother again and get answers from her. The only way he is going to survive this, is if we give him our combined powers, making him the Nidaime Juubi."**_

 _The Biju talked amongst themselves, the time had seemingly slower for them inside, even as an hour passed inside, the outside only seconds passed._

 _ **Outside the Seal -**_

 _As the Biju came to their decision, Naruto's eyes would not leave the bodies of the ones he swore to always protect. His eyes began to shimmer and change. The once bright blue eyes were gone, in their place were pure silver eyes with 3 rings with 3 tomoe on each ring, spinning rapidly, the bloody tears thickening, flowing down his cheeks._

 _Sasuke was laughing as he spoke, "You thought you could be happy while I, and Elite Uchiha, could not? I lost my clan because we were blamed for the Kyubi incident. You are the reason I do not have parents, and now you no longer have anyone!"_

 _Sasuke was launched back, slamming hard against the wall of the room they were in as Naruto's form was covered in a dark blood red cloak of chakra._

 _A Killing Intent not felt before fell over the village. It made even the strongest Shinobi see their life flash before their eyes, even as they saw themselves being killed violently over and over in their minds._

 _Sasuke could only stare in fear as Naruto's form changed. He stood at 6'1 now, his once long blond hair now a dark blood red, seeming to be the color of blood and his once tanned skin now a pale white as the whisker marks on his cheeks darkened. His eyes were spinning slowly, yet they glowed with a hate so great, it made the Uchiha flinch, yet deep within those eyes was a deep sadness._

 _His shirt was ripped apart due to the violent wind surrounding him even as 10 white fox like tails sprung from his skin on his back, waving lazily in the violent wind that was tearing the room apart, yet never touched the forms of Naruto's family._

 _His fingers grew claws as well as his feet and as he walked, the room fell completely silent, the only sound was the clack of his nails clicking on the ground as he made his way to his family. He lifted his hand and the two bodies of his children floated over to where his wife now laid and laid beside her. He knelt, bloody tears still leaking down his cheeks as he waved a clawed hand over their bodies, and they began to slowly heal of any wounds they had._

 _He placed a small kiss on each of their foreheads before they glowed and disappeared. On Naruto's chest appeared three names, the names of his loved ones he had just lost, right above his heart, to never be forgotten again. He slowly stood the tails completely stopping. He turned towards Sasuke and slowly approached the unmoving Uchiha who had fear plain to see in his eyes. Naruto's nose caught wind of Urine and wrinkled his nose._

 _Sasuke could do nothing as his ears were filled with the sound of the clacking of his nails walking on the stone beneath his feet as Naruto approached him. He screamed at his body to move, yet it would not listen._

 _Naruto reached up and placed a single clawed finger on Sasuke's forehead and looked him directly in his eyes and spoke softly, yet his voice came out in a growl, "You will live out the rest of your very short life enduring what you have done here today repeatedly."_

 _Sasuke's eyes glazed over before he began to scream in pain, his screams filling the room, reverberating throughout the room. He began to claw at his skin and face, begging for the pain to stop, yet Naruto just walked away from him._

 _Naruto's body was once more engulfed in a silver aura as the wall before him leading to the village exploded, killing the gathered Anbu who were watching over the building. He simply walked through the bloodied ground as he walked towards the village. He noticed many were unable to move as his_ _ **KI**_ _(Killing Intent) was still freezing most. As he walked past people, they were shredded into a bloody mist that coated the floor and walls around him, staining his pale chest._

 _Anbu tried to stop him, yet he lifted not a finger and they were ripped into pieces by something unknown. Naruto stood before the Hokage Tower and simply stared at it. He could see the many chakra signatures that were gathered there, yet did not even care. He slowly rose into the air, his tails waving slowly behind him, blood staining the snow white tails. He lifted a hand before pointing one clawed finger to the tower and at the end of his finger appeared a glowing silver orb that grew into the size of a basketball. Naruto's eyes stopped moving and before those inside the tower could react, the orb launched at the tower and exploded, wiping the tower and the buildings around from existence. He didn't wish to carry out his revenge slowly. He just wanted them gone. He began to create more of those orbs, launching them all over the village, quickly and precisely wiping out everyone in the village._

 _He floated to the ground a few miles away from the village, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath as he spoke softly, "Thank you, Kurama…"_

 _ **Flashback End -**_

Naruto closed his eyes, sighing. He placed a clawed hand over his heart, right where the names of his children and wife was. He had traveled a lot since then, watching as the other villages had grown ties to one another. He had let a small smile grace his lips on the day he saw everyone gathered together to sign contracts to tie one another's village together, the first smile he had in a long time, and the last for a while longer.

He scooted back and let his bareback covered in scars from his childhood and the fights he had gotten in fall against the cold rocks of the cave he called home. He leaned his head back, looking up through the hole he had created in the top, allowing the smoke to escape and to let in the sight of the moon. He stared at it, wondering what would have happened if Kaguya had never tried what she did.

Would his parents still be alive? Would Obito had still done what he did? Would he had still lost his loved ones?

He closed his eyes as he felt tears coming back to his eyes, holding them back. He wished he could see her one more time. To hold her in his arms, begging her to forgive him for what happened to her and their children. He wished to hold his twins, to kiss their heads, to beg them to forgive him for what happened to them because of him. He felt the tears once more slide down his cheeks, falling to the ground wetting it.

He clenched his fist tightly, drawing blood that stained the dirt floor. He suddenly froze as he felt 4 signatures appearing near his home. Everyone knew not to come near this place.

He could feel the power they held, it being higher than even a Kages.

He slowly stood, the tears slowing until they stopped completely. He stood before the fire, feeling the warmth of the flames on his body. His 10 tails moved slowly behind him, as his ears twitched, hearing movement. He stood in a small clearing near his home, his eyes closed as his ears twitched every now and then, letting him know where they are. He tilted his head slightly, feeling the air disturbance left from an arrow passing by his face. He slowly opened his eyes, his dark, icy blue eyes staring into the trees before him, seeing a part of a teenage girl in silver hunting gear with volcanic black eyes staring into his own.

He spun on one leg, his clawed foot dragging as he spun in a 360, moving to the right slightly to dodge the barrage of arrows that came from before him from two points. One tailed lifted, grabbing an arrow that was aimed at his heart with ease before flinging it back at twice its normal speed and strength, shocking the two who launched the arrows.

He felt one of them launching herself at him and he easily parried both of her hunting knives with two kunai with ease.

The girl in front of him was at least 16 years old, long auburn hair and glowing silver eyes. She moved with a speed that would have most Kage's in trouble, yet to him she moved slow. He moved fluidly around each strike, deflecting each hit away from him and landed small nicks on her arms and hands every now and then when he felt like it.

Artemis as growing angry. This male was playing with her. She growled as her body began to emit a silvery light as her strength and speed increased, yet the man easily kept up with her.

Naruto grew tired of this. He stopped moving and spun, his right leg outstretched, landing a strong kick to her side, bruising her ribs as she was launched against a tree. Naruto dodged the arrows the other girl was launching at him and body flickered behind her, gripping her by the throat tightly, having her cease her movement. He felt the other two presences appear next to the other girl and he jumped from the trees, the girl held in his hand, not quite cutting off her air supply, yet hard enough that if she moved wrong, her throat would be ripped out.

He stared at the other two who appeared.

The two were the same age, one had long black hair and her eyes seemed to be on fire. The other had long brown hair and warm brown eyes.

The three of them stared at him, the auburn haired girl glaring at him in hate, The brown haired girl stepped forward, her hands raised, showing she was unarmed.

"What is your name?" the girl asked, when she got no answer, she went on, "My name is Uzumaki Kushina. I was wondering if you know where a boy named Uzumaki Naruto is?"

They suddenly felt a spike of anger come from the man and they felt as if the gravity itself was pressing down on them, causing each to fall to their knees in front of him. "How dare you… How dare you use my mothers name…"

His tails that were not moving at all, were now waving angrily behind him as his anger grew.

The women who claimed to be Kushina froze at hearing that. She stared at the man before her, even as her form changed to that of Kushina.

Naruto dropped the girl in his hand and appeared in front of the Kushina look alike and landed a strong punch into her jaw, launching her against a tree. "You dare take her form in front of me?!"

Kushina quickly stood up, wincing from the strength her son put into the hit and looked at him with begging eyes, "Naruto! It really is me! I promise you it is me!"

Naruto stopped in front of her but had to move as the auburn haired girl charged at him, her two hunting knives in hand. He turned quickly, quickly growing tired of her attacks. He batted her away with ease, her hunting knives shattering against his skin, not even leaving a mark. Before she could react, he slammed a palm into her stomach, leaving a seal there, keeping her from moving while also knocking the breath out of her.

He turned back to Kushina and glared at her, "How are you alive? I know for a fact you were dead."

Kushina grimaced and stood. She wouldn't meet his eyes as she spoke softly, "I haven't been able to come back to get you…"

Naruto appeared before her, his hand wrapped around her throat, "Why did you leave me here? Why did you leave me to the mercy of the villagers if you were alive?!"

Kushina winced and got out quickly, "I'm not really human! I am a Goddess of another pantheon and came here to escape my husband for a while! When I died, I tried coming back but the Fates told me I wasn't aloud to!"

Naruto growled, his eyes alight in fury, "You lie! I can feel your heart, and it is telling me you are lying about trying to come back. You purposely left me here, allowing the villagers to beat me! Allowed them to torture me weekly!" He tossed her away, his hand clenched tightly as he turned away from them. What they saw made they sick.

His skin seemed to shimmer before they heard shattering glass, and the full extent of his scars were shown. His back was covered with hundreds of scars, scars atop o scars, along with burns all over his back and sides. The worst part was that in the middle of his back were the words, "Demon Spawn" burned into the skin, leaving a permanent scar.

Hera felt tears come to her eyes as she fell to her knees. The other three couldn't believe the full extent of the scars on his back. They could see that many were deep, while others were scars atop of scars atop of other scars.

"This is what you left me with. You left me to a village that took their anger out on a 5 year old child. I had assassination attempts hundreds if not thousands of times since the night of my birth. Your cowardness allowed this to happen. You are no mother to me, Kushina." Naruto shook his head and walked away, his tails hanging limp, dragging along the floor.

The black haired girl looked at Hera with a fire in her eyes more fierce than the one before, "You are a coward. You didn't return because you didn't want to be reminded of Minato. You just wanted to leave that part of your life behind you. You allowed this to happen, and now you must live with it."

The auburn haired girl moved to the other silver dressed girl and helped her to her feet, her hands shining silver as she healed the girls throat. She shook her head as she glanced at Hera, "And now we must convince him to come back with us to help us in the upcoming war… Great."

Naruto stood in the shadows of a tree, listening in. He shook his head, wondering what he will do now.

 **AN:**

 **I know that Boruto and Himawari are not twins, but they are in this.**

 **Please Review and PLEASE leave any helpful advice you got.**

 **I will be trying to work on my other two works, but so far I can't come up with anything.**


End file.
